In the tent
by rubberglue
Summary: Arthur and Gwen meet in the tent during the jousting competition held for their engagement.


_AN: I think this was posted on my tumblr some time ago (might have been a birthday ficlet for someone) and then I forgot all about it until Sherri asked for tent smut. So I'm posting it here for her. :) I hope you like it! _

_This takes place during that deleted scene in 4x09. Let's pretend the episode ended there and we didn't have that terrible second half._

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on her as she slipped out of the royal tent, her steps quick as she made her way to the competitors' tents. The image of Lancelot pulling of his helmet played over and over in her head.

Outside Arthur's tent, she saw Gaius.

"It's very strange," she said, wondering if Gaius had an explanation but he offered none, and before she could ask, she noticed Arthur walking towards them. A smile broke across her face as she applauded her fiancé. He stalked over to them, muttered something about Merlin to Gaius, then dropped a kiss on her cheek. Pleasure slithered through her and she turned to follow him into the tent.

"Lancelot –"

"I don't want to hear about Lancelot," Arthur growled, suddenly turning back to face her, his arm sliding across her waist and hauling her so tightly against him that she could feel the pattern on his armour through her dress.

When she opened her mouth to protest, he immediately dipped his head and kissed her. It wasn't the same kiss he'd given her outside. It was demanding, hard and Gwen found herself yielding to him, her lips parting and her body sinking into his hold.

In the haze of desire, she vaguely realised that Arthur's free hand was at her collar, tracing its edge, then dipping lower to cup her breast. On cue, her nipples tightened, painfully rubbing against her dress. Arthur's lips were now on her throat and Gwen found herself unable to do anything except clutch at his hair, his shoulders, trying to keep herself upright. Her head dropped back, letting Arthur take what he wanted.

"Arthur," she gasped. Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He lifted his head and their eyes met, his usually bright blue ones, dark and hooded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She wanted to say no, that anyone could walk in, that Merlin could walk in, that they should talk about Lancelot's sudden appearance but when he kneaded her breast, she let out a breath and shook her head.

"Remember the last jousting tournament?" He murmured as he trailed tiny, light kisses along her face. Slowly, he backed up until he hit the table. Then he moved them so she was the one pressed against the edge of the table. The edge cut into her thighs, but Gwen no longer cared.

"How can I forget?" Her hands worked at his belt. "You were such an ass."

She felt him smile against her neck. Then an open mouthed kiss that moved lower until he was nibbling at her cleavage. At the same time, his hands pushed up her skirts so they gathered at her waist.

"All those nights in your house, I wanted to do this." And with those words, he slid his fingers into her, his thumb pressing against her clit.

Gwen bit down on her lip, stopping her scream from escaping. Whatever concerns she had, disappeared and she surrendered to the lust that had started building the moment he dragged her to him.

"You want me," Arthur purred arrogantly. Even these three words sent desire throbbing through her.

In response, Gwen released his belt, pushed his trousers down and cupped him, smiling when he jerked into her palm.

"And you want me too."

"Always," he said. "Always."

At his first thrust into her, Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the table and spread her legs slightly wider, trying to maintain her balance.

"Arthur?" Gaius called from outside.

Gwen's eyes opened. And even as panic built in her, it wasn't enough to stop her from matching Arthur's movements stroke for stroke. Unlike previous times, there was no finesse, no gentleness. But Gwen didn't care. She didn't care that his thrusts were erratic, almost frantic. She didn't care that he wasn't kissing her like he usually did and definitely she didn't care that the back of her legs were going to be bruised from the friction of the table. All she cared was that Arthur never stopped. Not until she found her satisfaction.

"Ignore him." Arthur rasped, still moving in Gwen.

"I need to speak to you."

Gwen whimpered as he flicked his fingers over her clit, her fingers digging into the table.

"I'll come out soon." Arthur yelled hoarsely. Gwen moaned in protest when Arthur's fingers stopped moving.

"Arthur, please." She released one hand from the table and covered Arthur's hand, urging him to touch her as he continued to thrust.

"Guinevere," he groaned. "Gwen."

She peaked first, trembling and pulsing around him. Words tumbled out her mouth but she had no idea what she was saying. He followed quickly then slumped against her, the metal of his armour cutting into her. Gently she pushed at him. Arthur lifted his head, kissed her then stepped away.

"Arthur!" Gaius called again.

Gwen smiled. "Go before he comes in and sees me like this."


End file.
